


November

by ilxveu3000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heterosexual Shay, I'm bi and this is my representation, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith's Point of View, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Lmao what happened, Lord save her, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Shay is the only straight one here, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This whole thing is a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilxveu3000/pseuds/ilxveu3000
Summary: Keith agreed to go on a long, two-week road trip across the country with his brother and a few friends, but didn't expect his ex to tag along.Or...A fucking disaster.





	1. Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just some late night babbling, but the writing will improve as I keep adding chapters. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I can't guarantee that; my writing is absolute garbage

**Keith's POV**

I didn't expect the call I got from my adoptive brother, Shiro, so soon after the last. He'd been busy with work, and he and his husband had been thinking about adopting for a while, so they'd been too caught up with their own things for him to call me frequently. I understood it, but since my ex and I broke up, my friends were pulled away from me and I was just forced to get bored with work and life. It may have been boring but it was simple, and I was satisfied with it even if Shiro didn't call.

_"Hey, Keith!"_  

"Shiro! Calling so soon? You called me yesterday, what's up?" I stopped petting Cosmo so I could focus my attention on Shiro.

_"You seem awfully excited to hear another voice. Listen, you probably won't like this idea, but I'm taking Adam and a bunch of friends on a road trip, you want to come?"_  

"In the middle of November? A little spontaneous, don't you think?" 

_"We've been planning it since August_ , _but decided we'd let everyone know now. Well, actually just you. We let everyone else know a month in advance. I've just been so worried about how you're doing after the whole, you know, 'Lance thing', that I couldn't even remember to ask."_ He paused.  _"What do you say I pick you up tomorrow, and then let the two weeks take us from there?"_

"Tomorrow? I've got work both weeks." 

_"Call it off, you're coming with us."_ I heard Adam's voice in the background call. Shiro must be on speaker-phone. 

"O-Okay. I'll let them know I'm taking a vacation. Can I take Cosmo?" 

_"Of course. I knew you'd ask, so I only got us pet-friendly hotels. And thanks, Keith, it wouldn't be as fun without you there."_ I could practically hear my brother's smile and I rolled my eyes.  _"Love you, dude, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye." I smiled and ran a hand through my raven hair. I needed a shower. 

I trudged to the bathroom checking the time on my way. Without all the drama in my life I'd been sleeping really well, consistently too, and I didn't want to break my streak right before a vacation. It would certainly drain me. It was seven PM, which meant I had three hours to shower, eat, and pack before bed. Simple enough. 

I quickly hopped in the shower to meet the warm water, taking my sweet time. Now that nobody was living with me anymore, I could take a long time in the shower, and it was cheaper, too. I'd been recently thinking that maybe this breakup was for the better. I got out and changed into a white tee and red boxers, blow drying my hair and tying it up in a short ponytail before heading to the kitchen. I fed Cosmo, then rushed through my first salad in weeks. I only eat salad when I'm feeling pretty good, and I was feeling positive as heck.

"Time to pack." I muttered under my breath and looked at all the folded clothes on my bed that I had yet to put away. Cosmo cocked his head at me from the other side of the bed. It was like my whole dresser was just emptied neatly onto the side of the bed I didn't sleep on. I grabbed nearly all my decent tees, all my decent dark jeans, fourteen pairs of socks, my new Vans, two of my numerous sweatshirts, my red parka, deoderant, my tooth brush, and all my underwear, and managed to shove it all into one huge red duffel bag I've kept since high school.  

Satisfied, I smiled to myself and put the duffel bag next to the front door and made sure I had an outfit tomorrow before heading to bed an hour earlier than I'd planned. It was refreshing, being productive, and I fell asleep having only positive thoughts. 

 

-

 

I woke up to my alarm as usual. It was early as hell, still dark out, but I managed to get that extra hour in, and I still had that positive mood going. If only every morning were like this. I shut off my alarm and hopped out of bed, getting dressed. It was still dark out, but we wanted to briefly see the sights of California and had to make it to Seattle by midnight, and it took eighteen hours to get there from LA where we live. I got dressed in the outfit I planned the night before, which was a simple red sweatshirt, black ripped jeans, and my old red checkered slip-ons. November is the beginning of rainy season in California, so I made sure to put on my windbreaker and tie my umbrella to my backpack, where I had stashed snacks, Kosmo's food, my sketchbook, wallet, phone, and Gameboy. You know, the necessities. 

I was so refreshed it hurt. Was it healthy to be this refreshed? Damn. I realized that I forgot my antidepressants in the bathroom as soon as I heard Shiro's honk in my driveway. I turned and nearly bolted for the bathroom, but Cosmo bounded in with the bottle sitting gently between his teeth. I chuckled and scratched him behind his ears, to which he drooled. "Good boy." I smiled and took the bottle, stashing it away in my duffel bag. Opening the door, I locked it behind me and walked down the sidewalk and through the pitch-black morning air, Cosmo's tail whipping at my shins when he spotted Shiro stepping out of the black van. Cosmo bounded toward my brother, who flinched, but laughed and suffered through Cosmo's sloppy kisses. I chuckled and gave Shiro a big hug, so happy to see him after the weeks we hadn't been. 

"It's good to see you, Keith." Shiro grinned, and I returned the expression. 

"You too." I replied, and started toward the van. I opened the sliding door and sat down, buckling up. 

****"What the _hell_ are _YOU_ doing here?!" 


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while to publish but I have finals very soon and I'll have to take a short break from Ao3 again. There's only one week until my winter break, so I'll be seeing you all then!
> 
> Happy holidays!

**Lance's POV - 30 Minutes Earlier**

We were driving down a route I vaguely knew. I didn't remember it at first until we passed a sign that read "West Hollywood." Shiro told us we had one more person to pick up, and there was only one empty seat to my right. I only knew one person in West Hollywood, and he was the only one who stayed behind when we all moved to Wilmington. 

"Shiro, who are we picking up?" I asked shakily, dread pulsing through my veins. 

As usual, when he didn't want me to know something, he answered with a vague, "you'll see," and turned the music up. I already knew who it was, and I was ready to jump out of the car. 

Suddenly, everything became familiar. Cafes and restaurants, company buildings and shops, you name it. I gripped the seat tighter in anticipation, I told myself I'd never see him again, and now everyone was forcing us to spend two weeks together. I saw the neighborhood sign and my heart skipped a beat. We parked in the driveway of a very familiar house, my former house, and Shiro honked his horn and hopped out of the car. A few seconds later, a large dog bolted out the door and closely following behind him, Keith Kogane. My breath caught in my throat. His hair was a bit longer, and it was clear he had been working out more often; his legs were more muscular and his cheekbones were a little more prominent. It also looked like he was getting a bit more sun. He hugged Shiro and started toward the van, my heart rate ready to kill me.

The door slid open and my words spilled before I could even react or think. "What the  _ hell  _ are  _ YOU  _ doing here?" 

 

**Still Lance's POV - Current Time**

Keith turned toward me and clenched his jaw, barely meeting my eyes for a second. Shiro locked the door and pulled out of the driveway quickly before either of us could jump out. "Shiro and Adam are my family, I should be the one asking you that question." He replied calmly, but I knew that look behind his eyes. Chaos; he was as terrified as I was. 

"Suck it up until we get to Seattle, assholes." Adam sternly interjected before I could retaliate. "That means learn to get along for at least eighteen hours without killing each other."

Silence followed, except for Cosmo attacking me with his kisses. I wanted to think Cosmo was the only thing I missed about living here, but I knew that was a lie. I scratched behind Cosmo's ears and couldn't help but smile a little when he started drooling. Keith pulled Cosmo back with a dirty look and my grin faded. I didn't return the expression, I had a new goal: to show Keith I'm mature. I just gave him a petty smile and turned back to my phone. 

It hurt. He smelled the same. He acted the same. It was like the way he looked was the only thing that left any clue that I left six months ago. He was probably already seeing somebody. Daylight eventually met us and the tension was gone, it was just silence for the whole ride due to the awkwardness. The two cars behind us were still on our tail, one was an average sized car that Coran drove and the other a pink Mini Cooper, Allura's car, obviously. She only let her girlfriend, Romelle, into her car, she said she "needed space from the chaos." Petty, to say the least, but I understood, I wished I could just get away from everyone too. 

I was so upset. Seeing Keith brought back everything I wanted to forget. Both of us seemed to be over it after a while but we both knew that wasn't true. Cosmo laid his head on my lap, and I glanced up at Keith, who was looking out the window. I pet Cosmo's head, flashbacks flooding my head. 

Keith shut the door in my face. I knew he was expecting me to come back but I never did. Both of us made some bad mistakes that night. One time I hopped in my car, considering going back, but I didn't move, I kinda just sat there for fifteen minutes battling with my own mind before getting back out and sputtering curses. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I went back. Maybe we'd start over... maybe pick back up where we left off. Apparently, I was wrong. So far, it was only silence. 

Sooner or later I dozed off after Cosmo did. I didn't get any sleep the night before because I knew we were going to drive and there wasn't much to do but sleep and text my friends in the other cars. I didn't have any visible dreams, it was just a quiet black for what seemed to be a few seconds until I woke up. When I awoke, there was Chinese takeout in the cupholder next to me and it was starting to get dark. I cursed myself, I had missed lunch. Hunk, Shay, and Pidge were having a wild conversation in the back about Red Dead Redemption II, Keith turning around and chiming in every so often. Adam and Shiro were playing a road game, probably to keep Shiro awake while he drove. I sat up out of my sleeping position and grabbed my fried rice, feeling a pair of dark eyes on me a moment later. I took a deep breath and looked up at Keith anxiously. 

There was an expression on his face I couldn't place and I didn't know why he was looking at me anyway, so it only added to the confusion. I knew that expression, though. It was the look he gave me when we first met at this one flower shop he runs and found out I was friends with his brother. He had looked at me slightly annoyed but with mostly admiration. That expression was how I immediately knew I had to date him. So why was he looking at me like that just now? It took a while to realize that the look he gave me only lasted a couple of seconds and he had turned back to his sketchbook. I had been staring at him for a while. I bashfully turned back to my food, drowning out the conversations around me. I hastily ate, it looked like we were coming up on Seattle. I had slept around twelve hours, maybe more. 

Thank God we were close, I couldn't wait to get out of the suffocating van. I tossed the trash in the plastic bag up front. I tuned out everyone until I heard Keith laugh while talking to Pidge, Hunk, and Shay in the back. I hadn't heard that laugh in six months and I didn't expect to hear it for any longer. I turned around, my attention suddenly on the conversation.

"Keith, you are so pale, but not as pale as you used to be." Pidge remarked. "Have you been getting some sun?" 

Keith shrugged. "I've been running outside instead of on a treadmill." 

"Damn!" Hunk exclaimed. "Did you burn when you first stepped out of the house? I genuinely want to know." 

"He's not a vampire, God, that joke is old." Shay crossed her arms, laughing. 

"Well at least you've been going outside, this kid here, however..." Pidge looked pointedly at me. 

My eyes widened. Suddenly I was a part of the conversation, it seemed to be a rare occurrence today. "It's your fault, you make me play video games with you." 

"Whether or not she plays video games with you, you always found time to go to the park. You don't go to the park anymore. You used to love going." Hunk commented. 

_ Yeah, because Keith would be there.  _ "The park is too far away from my house now." I lied and glanced at Keith. He was examining his fingernails, which were barely there, he was guilty of chewing them. I hated that I still knew that. I still knew a lot of things about him that others didn't know. I knew his birthday, his mother's favorite song, what he looked like with his shirt off- God, I hated to say it but I still loved him. Reality crushed my thoughts and silence, except for the two up front, fell over the car again and I caught myself still watching my ex. 

"Oh, cut the tension." Pidge scowled. Keith's eyebrows raised, his expression similar to mine as we looked up at her, suddenly feeling very exposed. "This is supposed to be a hella fun trip and you two are ruining the vibe." 

"The 'vibe' would've been fine if Keith never arrived." I snapped. I didn't mean to say it, it kind of just came out of my mouth before I could consider it. 

Keith turned when he heard his name and shot me a glare, gripping his arm rest tighter. Shiro sternly interjected before Keith could reply. 

"Just shut up and get your shit together. Both of you. We're coming up on the hotel and I'd like to get a good night's sleep without worrying about all your sanity." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOF

**Author's Note:**

> Cherish this very positive chapter, because it only goes downhill from here, sis.


End file.
